


Lies and Love

by CreepyLittleLullaby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Bottom Harry, Established Relationship, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry isn't Harry, Kinda?, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Powerful Harry, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter, Veela Draco Malfoy, but he also isnt not Harry, its complicated, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyLittleLullaby/pseuds/CreepyLittleLullaby
Summary: Hadrian was Draco's escape. From the war that no one wanted to fight. From the school he both loved and hated.Everything with Hadrian was simple bliss. Until it wasn't.Now he just had to hold on tight and trust they'd make it to the other side.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 20
Kudos: 263





	1. A Safe Place

Hadrian was Draco’s heaven outside of the wizarding world. Though, he was definitely a wizard (and god he hoped he was maybe a half-blood because then he would have half a chance at convincing his father that this was okay). He was still Draco’s.

Not Malfoy’s. Not the prince of Slytherin. Just Draco.

The long-haired brunet was smiling up at him with those sweet green eyes that would flash the most brilliant gold as he tumbled deeper into his thoughts. But, he didn’t grab for Draco’s full attention, he only relaxed under the blonde’s arm, smiling into the other’s chest and relaxing.

Draco had never expected this when they’d met.

_It’d been the summer after his first year when he’d visited the small town. The streets were worn down, but people smiled and laughed. Small town indeed. His pale skin and white-blonde hair stuck out like a sore thumb against the varying skin tones and dark hair of the residents. All seemed to share a culture and a heritage in the town. Draco wondered if this was like the famed ‘China Town’ in the Americas._

_Then he’d been splayed on the ground with a grinning maniac on top of him. Rich dark brown hair fell like a curtain around him. A lithe body softly crushed him into the sidewalk as the boy on top of him laughed. Green eyes shining bright._

_“Sorry! Sorry!” The boy pulled himself up and held out a hand. “I’m Hadrian, what’s your name.”_

He tugged on Hadrian’s ponytail softly, lips pressed to his beloved’s crown. Who knew he would find his Veela mate so early in life and fall so deeply in love with him before even the bond kicked in. Draco’s fingers twitched, it was nearing the end of summer and he hadn’t even gotten to introduce his parents to Hadrian.

Or the thing… Draco thought back to the ring safely hidden in his bag.

His waiting game will continue.

“This school year is going to be hell. That insufferable headmaster is still in charge even though he’s been bedridden. I want to stay here.” Hadrian nuzzled into his arms, making Draco sigh. The warm sun was kissing his skin comfortably as they sat on the beach’s bench.

“I think I graduated last year seeing as the old coot never showed up to get me for school. Which means I can finally work full time and get the house ready. Actually build up savings for us. No, using your parent’s money is not going to be included in my mind. I need to meet them by the way. We’ve been dating for five years and mates for a year, when will I not be your side hoe?” Draco chuckled into his love’s hair, letting him ramble on and on in the sweet sunlight.

Summer wasn’t over just yet.

\---

Draco wishes the summer had stayed forever. His body ached from running, his mother and father were on either side of him. Their lord and his Uncle Severus were running close behind, shouting defensive spells and shields until they were able to get out of the Hogwarts wards to apparate with a loud crack.

The blonde fell to the ground, panting as the adults followed him. They all crowded into a small dark alley. Uncle Severus was bleeding from a small cut on his forehead, but overall, they were safe. For now.

“Malfoy Manor is out of bounds. The Prince Manor will probably be under close watch, and our other properties have been sold or destroyed.” His lord sighed softly. “I can’t think of anywhere that would be inconspicuous. An inn could turn us out, anyone have a house, not on the records?”

The blonde paused, green eyes flashing in his mind. It was April, Hadrian wouldn’t be expecting it, but he also had the landline if he wasn’t at the café. He had a home, technically, it was Hadrian’s home. He’d always said that Draco was always welcome. The key in his pocket felt heavier than lead. His uncle saw his hesitation.

“Draco? Something to share with the class?” All the adults looked at him. He took a breath.

“Promise not to tell or make fun of me? Also, I apologize in advance Mom, I was really hoping to introduce you in much better circumstances.” The dark lord looked quizzingly at him as did his mother as he pulled out a small black flip phone from his bag and dialed the first contact. Ignoring the way his father stared at the odd muggle object in his son’s hand. He picked up on the third ring.

“Draco! I thought you had school?” Draco’s face uncontrollably split into a wide smile. A feral part of his mind purred, _mine, mine, mine, my mate, my strength_. But he cleared his throat in an attempt to save face and not look like a love-sick fool.

“Baby, are you home? Something’s up and I promise I’ll explain once I get there and we’re safe, but I really need to take some, associates, of mine to a place we can lay low and not worry about getting blown up.” Draco could feel Hadrian sober up with little to no words, though he kept his upbeat tone.

“It’s our home Draco, you don’t need permission to bring guests over. Though, I am making dinner, so a headcount might be nice? I hope we have enough chairs…” Draco didn’t even try to stop himself from smiling like a loon. Our home. If he weren’t afraid of getting murdered by the Order the pure domesticity he was feeling might tear him apart. His Uncle Severus looked at him curiously and sharply as he hung up the phone.

“Come on. Let’s move quickly, the address is 320 St. Dineral Ave.” Immediately, Draco stepped back and let his mother hold his shoulder and apparate them to the spot just outside the property. The street was dark in the night, but the soft glow of fireflies and the occasional street light made Draco smile again as he hopped up the porch with no hesitation. Keys clinking as he hurriedly opened the door and let his family and the dark lord inside.

Hadrian hadn’t been kidding when he said he was going to use the end of school to spruce up the place.

Photographs of all their friends and the five years (summers and one holiday technically) they’d spent together. Hadrian’s paintings hung on the wall, with little knick-knacks they’d collects strewn on shelves. The blanket Draco had given Hadrian for Christmas when they were thirteen laid on the living room couch.

Draco remembered that one Christmas they’d shared. Their first one as mates.

_“Hadrian! Hadrian! Open the door!” He felt like a man possessed. Pounding on the door in the dead of night. But he had to come here. The need was like torture, burning in his veins. He’d been suffering from their separation the moment he’d woken up on his sixteenth birthday. Summer had been too far away. That’s why Draco was here, cloak over his pajamas on Christmas Eve, waiting on his mate’s doorstep._

_Mate._

_Mate._

_Mine._

_“Draco! What are you doing out there? It’s freezing out, get inside!” Draco had frozen the moment Hadrian stepped into his view. Gorgeously tanned skin and the brightest green eyes that crinkled in that special way when he smiled. The way he threw his head back and laughed, loud and with his full body. His small and strong arms, supple thighs, smart lips. Draco surged forward, grabbing Hadrian’s hips and crowding him into the house. Slamming the door shut with his foot and shoving his mate, his, his, his, his, against the wall. Feverishly slotting their mouths together._

_God, it had never felt this good._

_It had always been good, warm with a spark. Like a comfort that kept you stable, a warm cup of tea at the end of a long night._

_This was coming home._

_“You’re my mate. My Veela mate, I mean-“ Hadrian just giggled and kissed him against to stop the rambling before it began._

_“I know. I’ve always known you were the one I was meant to be with. I just had to wait for you to get your head out of your ass like usual.” Hadrian giggled again, and Draco just melted, awestruck before he grinned feral and wild as his teeth attacked at Hadrian’s exposed throat._

_“Well, if I’ve gotten my head out of my ass…” Draco dug his teeth in, shuddering at the loud moan that was his reply. Like a man moved, he dropped to his knees, grabbing the waistband of Hadrian’s sweatpants with his teeth, still grinning. “Mind if it gets into yours?”_

_The shrieking laugh and consequent moans were the symphony of the night. They were going to be burned into Draco’s mind forever like a favorite CD as he remembered the night he proved his devotion. Over, and over, and over again._

Still, nothing, even sweet memories could compare to the soft humming that was coming from the kitchen. Voldemort looked wary, hand at his wand with Severus also at the ready. Nagini curled around both her masters’ feet. Draco stepped forward, letting his school bag drop to the floor noisily.

“I’m home.” The humming stopped, _unfortunately_ , but Hadrian walked in from the kitchen and any soft disappointment faded away. Hadrian’s long dark hair was held up in his signature high ponytail, bangs and fringe gently curling around those wide cheeks. A short apron tightened his waist to an impossible angle and hid a good portion of his sinfully tight light blue jeans and his maroon V-neck.

Immediately those pink lips split into a grin and Hadrian was pressed into his side. Draco’s face burrowed into the crown of the smaller’s head. Squeezing him tight until he let go. An arm still wound around his beloved’s shoulders as Hadrian’s nimble fingers gently traced the small of his back, unseen to their guests. Draco could feel the blush on his cheeks as he introduced them.

“Mother, Father, Uncle Sev, My Lord. This is Hadrian, my boyfriend.” Understandably, seeing as none of them had known he was gay or taken, his father and the dark lord were shocked and still. His Uncle Sev was more reserved, but curiosity was in his dark eyes as he appraised Hadrian with careful eyes. His mother had no such hesitation. Reaching out immediately with a hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Hadrian.” The crooked grin looked so innocent in that moment that Draco almost laughed hysterically as Hadrian grabbed her hand with both of his.

“I’ve heard so much about you Lady Malfoy that I feel like I already know you. Please, all of you, come in and make yourselves comfortable. I’ll make some tea and we can chat while I finish dinner. I’m sure a warm meal and a safe roof is a priceless thing.” His green eyes sparkled when Hadrian leaned back towards him. Going on his tiptoes to give Draco a kiss and a pat on the chest.

“Be a dear and take their coats.” Draco smirked.

“Or what?” Hadrian smirked back.

“Or you won’t touch this ass for a month.” For emphasis, Hadrian slapped his own ass and swayed his hips enticingly as the brunet sauntered to the kitchen. Draco gaped quietly before reaching out both his arms.

“Dining tables in the kitchen, gimme your coats.” His father almost abolished him for his rude abruptness, until their lord laughed. Long and deep, it rumbled in the air.

“Lucius, be kind on the boy. That reminds me so much of my eighth year at Hogwarts, the way I would drool after my husband. Though he was more subtle with his teasing. Young love in times like these is… refreshing.” A few moments and they were all seated at their dining room table. A warm Cherrywood table that Draco knew Hadrian had seen him ogling when the brunet had jokingly dragged him to an ‘Ikea’.

It felt like an eternity, but it was really only a few minutes when Draco saw his love turn from the stove. Six mismatched mugs balanced on a tray with a small jug of milk and mason jar of sugar. Draco didn’t even blink when Hadrian plopped his favorite mug onto his placemat, tea already a dark milky color, evidently, Hadrian had made his tea for him. He took a sip and was a little surprised.

“You made English tea?”

“I figured your guests might prefer it, seeing as the first time I made you tea from my home you sputtered like a nun at a strip club.” Draco was surprised to see him mother muffle a laugh at the raunchy joke, but the amusement was quick to fade. Uncle Severus was the first to speak.

“What’s your home then, if not Britain?” Hadrian gave a radiant smile.

“I’m from Britain and I’m probably English by blood. But my home culture is from a small desert island named Dicai. Blistering sun and spice is our life, though I grew up here and only have been to the homeland a few times, my mentor made sure I was taught all our traditions and immersed in the culture from the second she took me in.” Hadrian paused. “You don’t have to hide your wands or magic by the way. I know and I am.”

With a blink of Draco’s eye, Hadrian had whipped out his wand. A rather plain, but efficient weapon as with a flick of his wrist and a murmur all the candles in the house flickered to life. An impressive show of magic, Draco had half a mind to swoon. Especially as the tension seemed to relax and dissipate almost immediately once Hadrian’s wand rested innocently on the table. His mother smiled brightly.

“How long have you and my son been together?” Hadrian peeked at him, a hand squeezing his knee under the table.

“Are we counting when I thought we were courting or when you got your head out of your ass?”

“Me, so it was August first.”

“Yes, after my twelfth birthday. Amazing we’re seventeen now love. So, over five years?” Draco smiled indulgently.

“Five years.” His mother looked nearly affronted.

“Five years and I hadn’t heard a word about this?” Draco looked for help but found all three men sipped their tea and avoiding eye contact. Even Hadrian wasn’t paying real attention, instead looking intently at the snake that had slithered just beneath his crossed legs. Hadrian was obsessed with snakes and a Parseltongue, so Draco really wasn’t all surprised.

“I thought… I didn’t know what was going to happen and I only had precious few months with him in the summer. Things kept getting in the way after fourth year, but I promise I had a plan to tell you once we turned sixteen and I found out…” Draco trailed off thoughtfully, looking at Hadrian with pure awe and reverence when his love pet the dangerous snake with absolutely no fear. His mother eyed him curiously before his unspoken words hit her and she gasped.

“You are? You are! Oh, my baby!” She cooed, misty eyes as she slapped her husband’s chest excitedly. “Lucius, Lucius! They’re mates! I knew my Veela heritage would bless my son like it did my grandmother.”

Even his father looked up with surprise before a pleased smile stretched across his face. His Lord and his Uncle stayed quiet as Lucius leaned over to shake Hadrian’s hand. Who looked absolutely delighted at the gesture. Shaking the older’s hand happily.

“Welcome to the family, Hadrian. I’m glad my son found his one so easily.” Draco swept Hadrian’s long hair off his shoulder absentmindedly when Hadrian sat back down. Which Nagini seemed to take as an invitation to slither up onto Hadrian’s shoulders. His Lord stiffened, hissing.

 _“Nagini, no, that’s Draco’s mate. He’s to be protected not eaten.”_ The snake huffed and stayed put, tongue flicking affectionately against Hadrian’s cheek.

 _“I’m not eating him.”_ Hadrian giggled and nearly startled the whole table as he hissed back.

 _“You’re so adorable! And you feel so smooth, I always wanted a snake, but with school and the fact my mentor was terrified of snakes I never got one. I adore you, feel free to hang out with me anytime.”_ Draco laughed, though he had no clue what his love was saying. His lord was immediately sitting up and leaning in excitedly.

“ _A speaker? I thought I was the only one…”_ Hadrian’s laugh was a guttural hiss.

“ _It’s not unusual in my culture, rare, but not unusual. I’m not blood Dician, but I didn’t think about it either. I just assumed there would be other British Parseltongues.”_ Tom gave a smile and leaned into Severus, Draco pressed a kiss onto Hadrian’s temple as the oven dinged.

“The hot dish!” Hadrian immediately was out of his seat, uncaring of the human-sized snake curling across his waist and shoulders like a sash. Draco sighed dreamily as the adults eyed the boy warily in the kitchen.

“He’s also a Metamorphagus to give you a heads up.” The Lord sighed, a hand on his forehead as he leaned against his Uncle Severus’ frame. A smile was on his lips though, betraying the exasperation he tried to put forward.

“Couldn’t your godson ever do things by halves? He couldn’t just have a wizard as his mate, he needed a Metamorphagus Parseltongue. Had to go big or go home.” His Lord looked younger without Dumbledore’s forced grotesque glamour on him. Soft and spiked brown hair and warm tanned skin, the only thing unnatural about him was the blood-red eyes. He mocked disapproval, but there was a bemused tilt to his lips. Sipping tea and sitting down at the kitchen table so calmly. Draco almost could pretend there wasn’t a war. That this was just his family meeting his partner.

If Hadrian had shorter, lighter hair, the lord and he might look similar Draco mused. But that’s assumed Hadrian would ever wear his hair short voluntarily. Draco had asked once if Hadrian would even morph his hair to be shorter than his shoulders; but the venomous reply that he was forced into one gender and one short hair-cut for nine months at school was enough even if he didn’t remember anything of school once he came home.

Soon the brunet was moving back into the room, grinning past the snake vying for his attention as he placed down the big dish in the center of the table. Draco almost drooled, but stuck to look at Hadrian with utter admiration.

“You didn’t.”

“I wasn’t going to, I was going to make myself, what did you call it? Melt your dick off chicken, but I went for a safer option again. Tatertot hot dish is more of an American dish… but most people like it just fine.” Severus leaned forward a little bit.

“I’ve heard you’re a Metamorphagus, is that your effortless or just your preferred appearance?” The words tumbled out of his mouth before he thought of just how rude he was being. He was relieved as instead of being offended by the blunt question the younger man smiled softly, eyes glancing at Draco.

“Bodies are fluid, so I tweak myself depending on my mood. Kinda like when I’m working out and I get rid of the dick to be more comfortable. As for me now… sort of effortless, my scars are ugly so I smooth them over. But everything else is _au natural_ , unless you want to see me differently?” The very air around him blurred as his dark hair lightened to a smoother honey brown, eyes turning blood red and looking to his lord with a smug smile. His hair was pin straight but still swept down to just above the small of his back.

The table startled again, Draco included this time. His love had looked like his lord already and now he was basically the man’s (slightly more handsome) clone. His lord, though shocked, looked very amused. Raising a hand and pointing to his partner.

“Do him next please. I’d pay a handsome sum to see Severus in his younger years again.”

The air rippled softly again and Hadrian’s dark hair pulled up to just below his shoulder, going just a bit darker than his natural hair color and falling in soft and thin waves. His eyes melted into the dark onyx of his Uncle’s and the smirk Hadrian tilted onto his lips was dead on. Tom nearly roared with laughter as Severus sputtered beside him. Even his mother was laughing and clapping delightedly.

“Severus! You could have been so adorable! Look at those cheeks! I keep telling you two, once the wars over you should have a child. Mix your devastating good looks and you’d have a drop dead gorgeous son or daughter.” Lucius smiled at his wife’s teasing, but the adults quickly went quiet as both of the men in question stopped smiling. Only Severus managed a softening in his gaze.

“The war is more important right now. Thank you for your shelter, Hadrian. As well as the meal, it’s delicious.” Hadrian smiled gently, his frame flickering as it went back to honey tan skin and dark brown hair. Working around the snake on his shoulders, Hadrian green eyes didn’t even glance at his hands as he quickly pulled out his ponytail and put it into a messy bun.

“Think nothing of it. I’ll get your rooms ready. Draco, let’s leave them to relax for a moment. You’re going to be helping me.” Draco went to protest, but Hadrian only had to glance at him with a single brow raised before Draco was standing up. Abandoning his plate.

“I wanna finish eating after we’re done.”

“Naturally. Desert will be done soon too. If you’re lucky, I let you keep the extras.”

Narcissa whistled low and smiled. “He’s as pussy whipped as you were when you and I started courting.” Lucius smiled weakly. Until his Lord also smiled, the look was distant and far away.

“I had a dream that we had a son once. He had Severus’ hair, and my eyes, the color before I was devoted to the dark arts. I don’t remember his name, but it had felt so real. I could vividly see him playing with Nagini on the floor with a stuffed dragon that had a handkerchief. I almost thought it was real when I’d woken. I think…. If we ever did have a son. I think he’d look a bit like young Hadrian does.” Severus squeezed his bicep, ignoring the twinge that screamed in the back of his head.

He’d had that exact dream. The dark hair, the wide dark blue eyes. He even knew exactly what stuffed dragon his husband was talking about. It’d been a red dragon because that was the mascot of his mother’s muggle university. He’d had the plushie for years. Severus knew it was in the Prince vault, as it had for many years, but Tom had never seen it to Severus’ memory. He’d wanted to save it, for a child, for a son.

His mind ticked at him again, his Occlumency shields scratching at each other.

Severus ignored it.

Hadrian’s went up the stairs with Draco hot on his heels, meeting the blonde’s parents and Uncles(?) had been nice. Even if it was a little tense and worried. He was glad that he finally got to meet them, seeing as Draco had already met his mentor a few times now. Hadrian grabbed his lover and shoved him into one of the guestrooms, Draco gaped at the fully clean and furnished room.

“What did you need me for? The rooms perfect!” Hadrian rolled his eyes and shoved Draco to sit on the end on the bed. Plopping down onto Draco’s lap so he couldn’t escape.

“Of course it is, I have magic too you know. We’re letting the adults work over whatever issue they bumped into, and besides. You promised me an explanation. Not that I’m not delighted to house your relatives, you know I love guests and hosting. Even if my ‘other’ needs fall to the wayside.” Hadrian’s nails dragged down his boyfriend’s chest, he grinned at the shudder his actions elicited. “So. Talk.”

Draco swallowed heavily, hands finding the brunet’s waist, careful about the snake still wound tightly around his lover’s body. He looked powerful and regal, his smile both made Draco’s heart race and his legs melt to useless jelly. Nagini hissed.

_“Please don’t tell me you’re going to sleep with your human while I’m here.”_

_“I won’t, but feel free to go back downstairs whenever. I’ll charm a heated blanket wherever you’d like to sleep tonight either way.”_ Nagini hissed again, pleased, and slithered away back into the kitchen. Draco groaned softly.

“I didn’t know Parseltongue was a kink.” Hadrian smiled sunnily at him.

“Now you know how I feel when you whisper in French to me bastard.” Draco laughed before giving a soft sigh.

“I’ll stick to the basics because you’re more familiar with Dicai Wizarding Traditions, but in the British World. Which, do you remember any of that from school?” Hadrian sighed.

“I remember the basic governing style. Some goblin wars from history class. Honestly, I barely remember the classes, most of what British wizarding skills I know I taught myself from my school books. I only remember the creepy headmaster really. It’s like from the moment he picks me up to the moment he drops me off is a giant blur.” Draco frowned.

“Have Uncle Sev try Legilimency on you sometime. The fact you blackout entire school years isn’t normal. Anyway, there’s a war going on. Between Dark and Light, and everyone thinks the Light side is all sunshine, roses, and goodness. But, the dark side is being painted in a demonized light. Tom, our lord, was dragged into this war by the leader of the light side who manipulated him and then tried to kill him after killing a few very well-known wizards under Tom’s name. Now our lord was forced back into the light, people know he still lives and the war has been started all over again and we’re going to die unless we can clear the names of dark witches and wizards before they kill us all.” Hadrian frowned in thought, eyebrows scrunched up.

“That’s… awful. That’s like Urbosa wanting me dead when I was declared to have a dark affinity. Magic is of the soul and the body, morals of evil and good are of the heart and mind. They have no link besides how you use them together. The most evil king in our history was a light sorcerer, our greatest had no magic at all. Why would he want you dead?”

“It started with a disagreement about revealing ourselves to the muggle world and it escalated.” Hadrian scrunched his nose.

“That’s dumb. Of course, staying hidden is better. My aunt and uncle knew what I was growing up until I got away from them. It was awful… there are good people. But terrible things happen when the wrong people know…” Draco rubbed his hands along Hadrian’s sides, he’d never seen the scars. Hadrian always stayed out of his effortless as much as possible, but that didn’t mean Draco couldn’t infer his life before he’d been taken in by his boss and given a home to reside in. His mentor hadn’t been a parent in the strictest sense. Hadrian didn’t need a parent after the trauma he’d survived. But she had given Hadrian a roof, traded work for a living wage and food on the table, gave Hadrian a culture and heritage to call home.

“C’mon, let’s’ go back down. You promised desert.” Hadrian laughed and they went downstairs and host their guests. Draco was pleased with their desert and for a small while, the war didn’t weigh so heavily on the families.


	2. Alley Trips and Nostalgia Trips

The next morning when Severus stumbled out of their bedroom, he was caught by Draco before he could even ask their host for the location of the nearest coffee shop. He glared at his godson grumpily who just rolled his eyes.

“Hadrian’s making a pot of coffee now, this conversation first. I need help.” Severus was wide awake. “It’s not big. Well, I think it is, but Hadrian has memory problems. Like he doesn’t remember months of his life, and something about it gives me a bad feeling and he won’t listen to me. So, I was wondering if…”

The dark-haired man gave a swift nod. He knew what it was like to worry, even if it might be nothing. Following gut feelings were very important and it wasn’t like it was difficult to check as long as the boy consented. “Have you talked to him about this?”

Draco shrugged, “I mentioned it. I didn’t want to press my luck. Especially since I’m going to be wrangling him into a heritage test at Gringotts soon for my parents.”

Snape raised a brow and Draco blushed.

"Shut up.”

Draco was glad that Hadrian didn’t know what a heritage test meant for purebloods.

Severus left his godson to his thoughts, chuckling softly as he wandered into the kitchen. His mate was there already, practiced hands using the muggle coffee pot like it was as easy as breathing. His hair was down in slightly messy waves, a baggy tank top hanging off his shoulders. The man gave him a smile.

“Good morning! Severus, right? Coffee?” He nodded, and soon a cup was pressed gently into his hands. He gave a grateful nod as the young man sauntered over to the table and plopped down, leaning back and looking through the window with an effortless grace and power. He could see why even before Draco’s creature inheritance kicked in that he was so taken with the boy. Strong, while still being lithe and elegant.

“I actually wanted to speak to you about something.” Hadrian looked up at him, those green eyes looked so familiar, it itched at Severus, but he still sat calmly in front of the boy. Reassured when he only sipped at his coffee calmly. “Draco says you have memory problems?”

Easily, the boy shrugged, nonchalant.

“Blackouts, I go to a boarding school, but I never remember going or coming home. It’s like I don’t exist for nine months, I fall asleep on August 31st, and wake up on May 30th, home safe and sound with more school supplies and completed homework from the year before. I brushed it off, but Draco’s worried that I can’t even remember the name of the school. The only thing I know is that I’m forced into one morph the whole time and it makes my skin burn.” Severus blinked, studying him carefully. Blackouts were one thing but losing a specific portion of time every year was odd.

“School isn’t over yet; do you remember now?” The man shook his head.

“I think I graduated, no one came to pick me up this year like the last few years. It’s been relieving.”

“Okay. Draco wanted me to try something. If you know it, it’s called Legilimens. This is going to hurt unless you are aware and accepting of me going into your psyche. Would you like me to do so?” The brunet brushed his hair over his shoulder and relaxed against the table with a gentle smile.

“Yes. I don’t mind. Do as you see fit, I trust you.”

With that, Severus drew his wand and felt the familiar tug of being pulled into someone else’s mind. A blink later and Severus was in a snowy forest, it wasn’t warm, but the cold was comforting. The dark-haired man looked through the trees and saw a large ice rink, a figure was gliding easily on the ice as he approached. He could feel content, calmness, level-headedness. Severus waited along the edge as the boy skidded to a stop in front of him, a wide grin on his lips.

“I know, I know, desert lad. But, in the highlands of Dicia in the mountains, there is deep cold and snow. My mentor taught me how to ice skate there and I fell in love. I also burn like a white boy in the desert sun, so this is better yeah?” Severus spared the teenager a smile, examining the area, before looking under the ice itself. The area was oddly blank, normally teenaged minds were complex with memories and emotions. Severus could see the chunks of life that were missing, but the ice is what scared him.

Dark and murky, the water beneath the ice swirled agitated and aggressively. Severus placed a foot on the edge, cracking the surface slightly and gasping as the memory washed over him.

_He was small, that much he could tell. Terror felt like it was boxing him in as the obese man stood over him. A chubby arm swiftly smacking him across the face and sending him careening into the floor. A mocking laugh, the man’s, above him as the body he was sharing a memory with refused to look up._

_“Teach you freaks your place.”_

The dark-haired man gasped and stepped back, Hadrian looked at him, slightly haunted and pale. But the boy still looked into his eyes and stepped closer to him.

"Are you okay? I’m sorry you had to see that.” This boy, was more worried about him witnessing his memories of abuse then he was about being forced to remember what was probably a traumatizing time in his life. Severus grabbed the teen’s forearm, firmly but not aggressively.

“Don’t be sorry, I was being careless. That was my fault, but I’ve seen enough for right now.” With a blink, he was back in reality. Hadrian didn’t even bat an eye, taking a sip of coffee as if he weren’t mentally violated just seconds ago.

“So?” Severus cleared his throat.

“There’s memory loss. There isn’t a doubt about that, if it was due to any tampering either you or they covered any trace of it very well. Was your last blackout your school year?” A nod. “Then seeing as you’re out of school, I wouldn’t worry too much. If you have another blackout, let me know as soon as possible. As well as give me any people who might have been around you.”

Hadrian gave a sunny smile, sipping his coffee. “Sounds like a plan. Thank you.”

Draco soon shambled down the stairs. His parents following quickly behind him. The blonde looked relieved to plop himself down next to his paramour, stealing sips from the younger man’s mug. Hadrian didn’t bother chiding him, smiling indulgently. Lucius gratefully poured him and his wife some coffee and sat down at the table. Hadrian peeked around.

“Where’s your husband Severus?” The dark-haired man snorted and glanced at the clock. “Ah, well, I’ll wait a bit before starting breakfast then. How did you two sleep?”

Narcissa was obviously smitten with Draco’s significant other. Severus silently snickered, if she were twenty years younger she’d probably have been all over him. As it stood, she was just enamored and very pleased with the man his son reeled in.

“Good, you’re so kind m’dear. And you?” Hadrian grinned.

“I wouldn’t worry about me ma’am.” Severus could see the shorter man’s hand squeeze Draco’s thigh under the table and held back a spit take. Internally he was cackling, Hadrian was still smiling like a church boy as the hand squeezed again when Draco wheezed quietly. The young man would’ve made a good Slytherin, Severus mused.

“Ah, none of this ma’am business. If you must call me something, you can call me Cissa for right now. Maybe something more familiar later though, hmm dear?” Draco blushed bright red at the implication, but didn’t fight it. In fact, his hand seemed to hover over the pocket furthest away from Hadrian where Severus could see a small bulge. His eyebrow raised again, he knew Draco had mentioned the heritage test, was he so confident he’d bought the ring before introducing his parent’s even?

Though, as a Veela, Draco only had one mate for the rest of his life. It made sense that he was unafraid of commitment, especially with someone he already felt attached too. Severus smiled into his coffee. The adoring looked Hadrian kept sending at Draco made his feel reassured that his godson was in good hands. Lucius leaned forward.

“Now, you’ve met us, who are your parents? What are they like?” Hadrian hummed, sipping his coffee.

“Six feet under, so I wouldn’t know actually.” Narcissa coughed and Draco groaned when Hadrian just giggled.

“You can’t be so light when you tell people your parents are dead. They’re going to think your nuts.”

“Am I not?” The silence was telling enough. Hadrian smiled apologetically. “He has a point though. I’m sorry. I think it’s a good ice breaker before anyone steps on it thinking it’s an issue. They died when I was a baby, lived with my muggle aunt and uncle until I was… nine? My mentor took me in when… circumstances made living with my relatives difficult. She gave me this house and let me work at her restaurant to maintain a life. I still work there and go to the homeland with her occasionally.”

“Were your parents' wizards?” Hadrian shrugged.

“The way my aunt and uncle sometimes spoke I think they were. I don’t know for sure though. My mentor let me have her last name when I moved here, it helped keep social services off our back. But, it also means I don’t even know where I’d start looking.”

Narcissa smiled, “We should do a heritage test at Gringotts today! We all could use a nice rest, we can explore Diagon Alley and make a fun day out of it. What do you think? Draco?”

The grin Draco wore looked like it would break his jaw. “Absolutely. Sounds brilliant!”

Hadrian cocked his head. “I don’t believe I know what that is, but it sounds like a decent idea. I called my mentor last night and took this week off in case you all needed me. Let’s say I had a feeling when you called me last night. So, my schedule is free.”

Narcissa frowned, “Dear, you didn’t need to do that. That’s your income!”

“I don’t pay the mortgage, it’s already in my name. Just yearly taxes. I’ve been pulling overtime lately anyway so I have more than enough to take some time to get to spend some time with Draco’s family.”

A small thud from upstairs caught their attention, and Hadrian got up. Moving into the kitchen, presumably to start breakfast. Draco following like a love-sick dog at his heels. Cissa smiled into her mug.

“Dibs on not telling our Lord that we’re going to Diagon Alley.”

\---

Although he griped about wearing an uncomfortable glamour their lord was quickly swayed with the promise of a relaxing and _fun_ outing with his closest confidants and his husband had the man trudging out. Cracking his first smile when Hadrian decided to mimic his glamour with rich blond hair and bright brown eyes and mockingly sulk around the man. Draco and his mother was nearly in stitches, almost falling over when they apparated into Diagon Alley.

Draco was more than pleased to escort his mate through the alley. His hand on Draco’s arm as they looked at all the sweet shops, the quidditch store, that stupid joke shop run by the Weasels that unfortunately Hadrian seemed to adore. Draco’s favorite was the apothecary, listening to his Uncle and his boyfriend bicker about the proper way to brew (potions for his uncle and elixirs for his boyfriend, the same thing really, but Hadrian insisted a few elixirs differed from potions) before they bound together to spout theories on how to improve each other’s concoctions. Their lord seemed pleased to visit the book store, where Narcissa, him, and Draco were arguing on the legality of Dark Arts textbooks versus Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Eventually, they finally ended their trip at Gringotts. Draco was nearly vibrating with excitement. Hadrian just rolled his eyes and dismissed his hyperness easily enough. His mother and their lord decided to go to some of the clothing shops, he could hear them debating color schemes the moment they had separated. Uncle Sav and his father had decided to accompany the boys to get Hadrian’s test. Because of the Malfoy status at the bank they were given a private room to get the test. It was a rather easy one. Hadrian was given a dagger and instructed to place seven drops of blood into the quill so it would begin to write on the various pieces of parchment.

It should have startled him when Hadrian barely even batted an eye at stabbing his own palm and bleeding into a quill. Until he remembered that as a declared dark wizard in his culture blood rituals were very common and socially acceptable, and that his beloved looked to cook and prep things with knives. As soon as the quill was full, Hadrian’s hand-stitched itself together and the two older men snatched up the parchment to inspect as the quill flew like a mad man down many pages. Starting with a new sheet when it ran out of room. Draco quirked a brow and Hadrian tugged his hand quizzically.

After a minute his Uncle covered his mouth. The dark eyes, usually so calm and even were red and misty as he kept glancing from the parchment up to the boy beside him. Hadrian cocked his head curiously onto his shoulder as even his own father looked at the finished stack of paper and went sheet white, looking at Hadrian with a new reverence reserved for very few people. Severus’ hand-dipped low enough that with a squint Draco could read the scrawl on the top.

_Hadrian Thomas Prince_

_Alias(is): Harry James Potter, Hadrian Dragmire_

_Mother (Bearer): Severus Prince nee Snape (Living)_

_Father (Sire): Thomas Marvolo Prince nee Riddle (Living)_

_Blood-Adopted Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans (Deceased)_

_Blood Adopted Father: James Potter (Deceased)_

_*Blood adoption done illegally without parental consent by Albus Dumbledore_

Draco gaped and Severus’ hands shook. One reaching out to cup Hadrian’s jaw who was still confused, but perceptive enough to know something was happening and to stay quiet. His uncle stepped closer to Hadrian, letting the paper fall to the ground, which Draco’s father snatched up quickly, and held Hadrian’s face with both hands.

“Why didn’t I know you? Tom said you looked like us, but I didn’t think anything of it. But you’re my little prince. My Hadrian.” The brunet was pliant as Severus held him tight, knuckles blood white from how tight he was holding Draco’s mate. Hadrian glanced at the sheet, eyes widening when he saw the words on the top, slowly, Hadrian was able to uncurl from his Uncle. Not going too far, he stayed plastered to his uncle’s side as Hadrian looked at the sheet, grabbing the stapled pages.

Hadrian looked to him, almost as misty-eyed as his uncle as his voice cracked. “I had living parents, and they sent me to live with _them?_ Why I don’t… Who would do this to you, to me?”

The tears fell silently down his partner’s tan cheeks as they always have. Draco took a step back to give his partner some privacy as his Uncle, Hadrian’s _father,_ held the boy tight. He looked at his own father and got a nod from him. Immediately Draco set off to fetch his mother and their lord.

Hadrian was Harry. Who was his Uncles’ child. Who was his mate.

Is that why he never remembered his school years, because he’d been twisted so beyond recognition from his gorgeous and loving Hadrian to arrogant and self-righteous Gryffindor Potter that he couldn’t bear to remember himself? How many times had Draco lashed out at ‘Potter’ because his green eyes had looked too much like Hadrian’s? Hurt his love when he’d been lost in what was probably a memory charm or something. And that headmaster, Dumbledore, was the old principal that Hadrian always called creepy. All the times that Draco had seen Potter stumbling out of the headmaster’s office in a daze made so much more sense now. Why hadn’t he seen it?

Draco pushed the thoughts away. His lord and his mother were the first to-dos.

Hadrian was shaking back in the back, not as bad as he could of, he had trained restraint and silence in the whirl of hectic emotions. That didn’t mean that he was unaffected internally as his mind spun.

All those lonely nights, bleeding, starving and locked in a cabinet because they were ‘his only living relatives’. All the scars on his face, on his back, the hatred that they had instilled in him so much so that he hated how he looked without morphing in the mirror. Running for his life when he was nine and losing the careless childhood he could have had.

All when he had parents, biological, living parents. Who, by the way Severus was clinging to him, would have loved and cherished him deeply his whole life. All those children he was jealous of growing up, the ones with doting parents. Who grew up, even if they were poor and just as raggedy as Harry had been in his hand me downs, loved. He could have been loved. The man’s long and thin hands curled into Hadrian’s scalp, renewing the tears that burned on his cheeks. Hadrian barely heard it when the doors to the private office at Gringotts’s burst open.

Tom was looking at him with wild and confused red eyes. Zeroing in on the paper in his hands and Severus’ arms wrapped around his body, and he came closer. Barely breathing the man stared at him as if he were looking at him for the first time. Like he was something special. Tracing the shape of his eyes and the fall of his disheveled ponytail, murmuring softly.

“It was so real. It had felt so real. It was real, is real.” Immediately Hadrian was swept up and crushed into the other man’s arms. Sandwiched comfortably between the two lovers as Tom hovered over both of the shorter men. His princes. The most important men in his life, Tom still stared, as if his senses were lying to him. Like Hadrian was going to vanish if he blinked. “Why can’t I remember you?”

Draco huddled between his own parents lost in his own thoughts as his parents murmured above him. Anxiously, Draco fingered the box in his pocket with a mix of relief and fear. His plans were a little ruined, but hopefully for the better. This also meant instead of praying to his partner’s dead parents he was going to have to not get ripped to pieces by two men who just found out they were fathers that had their little boy ripped away from them and obliviated.

Well, his parents had money to give him a nice funeral.

Tom gently pulled the papers from Hadrian’s, his _son’s_ , god the words were so surreal and so, so lovely. His little prince. Looking at the paper with inquisitive eyes, it was a full inheritance, heritage, and medical parchment. Rather thick too. Lucius never liked to do anything by halves. He’d probably wanted to see Hadrian’s heritage and genetics that could be passed on. Money wasn’t important to the Malfoys, but heritage and genetics were to a point. If there was a dangerous mix then blood adoption would be encouraged rather than conception through potioned means. He was getting off track.

_Hadrian Thomas Prince_

_Alias(es): Harry James Potter, Hadrian Dragmire_

_Mother (Bearer): Severus Prince nee Snape (Living)_

_Father (Sire): Thomas Marvolo Prince nee Riddle (Living)_

_Blood-Adopted Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans (Deceased)_

_Blood Adopted Father: James Potter (Deceased)_

_*Blood adoption done illegally without parental consent by Albus Dumbledore_

Thomas, Severus had named their child after him.

_Heir to the House of Riddle_

_Heir to the House of Gaunt_

_Heir to the House of Prince_

_Heir to the House of Potter_

That, made sense. All his parents, legal and illegal.

_Current Condition(s):_

_Magic: 25% Block (Decaying Source: Unknown)_

_Improperly Set Wrist_

_Nerve Damage Along Spinal Cord_

Odd, but boys were reckless, and if he were Harry Potter… Harry Potter. Why hadn’t Hadrian recognized them in his home? Severus had been his professor for years, Voldemort had even seen the boy during Albus’ set up in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Harry Potter. Oh god, Tom had almost killed his baby. That’s why Harry had lived. The Boy-Who-Lived. Magic was more than intent, it would know if he were unsound. Even under compulsion upon compulsion and induced madness, his magic knew he’d never hurt his blood. His magic had probably recognized Hadrian and had backfired to prevent him from killing his son. Thank Merlin.

_Medical History:_

_Newborn: N/A_

_Age 1: Curse Scar_

_Hypothermia_

_Bruising_

_Broken Wrist_

_Broken Fore-arm_

_Lacerations_

_Malnourishment_

_Age 2: Bruising_

_Laceration_

_Head Trauma_

_Broken leg_

_Broken Wrist_

_Broken Nose_

_Malnourishment_

_Age 3: Compulsion Charm_

_Bruising_

_Laceration_

_Broken Bones (13)_

_Malnourishment_

_Magic Core Exhaustion_

It went on and on, Tom felt dizzy and sick as he kept reading and the pages kept scrolling on, giving basics before going into graphic detail of every injury. Burns, hit with frying pans, hit with a belt, fists, glass, starved. Tom held onto his son and husband tighter, but blocked their view of the paper as he read on.

_Age 9: Compulsion Charm_

_Broken Ribs_

_Bruising_

_Malnourishment_

_Laceration to Carotid Artery._

_Age 10: Bruising_

_Burns_

He didn’t know what the Carotid Artery was, but it seemed important and a turning point as belt lashings and iron burns turned into minor burns and ice skating accidents. Tom briefly remembered Draco mentioning that he’d met Hadrian rollerblading (he spoke as if it were an insult that Hadrian had crashed into him, but he always recounted the tale with the smallest of smiles) and saying he missed the ice. Severus himself mentioned ice skating when he’d peeked into the boy’s mind and saw the snowy forest ice rink in the boy’s mind. Odd for someone of a desert culture, but nothing about Hadrian was completely normal, was it?

_Age 11: Compulsion Charm_

_Loyalty Potion_

_Trust Potion_

_Mood Altering Potion_

_Hatred Potion_

_Magic Core Block and Depletion_

_Oblivation_

_Bruising_

_Burns_

The excess potions and compulsion charms layered on each other and Tom wasn’t even surprised that no one would recognize Hadrian from Harry. With that much mind manipulation and compulsion, it was a wonder that he wasn’t a moody and violate mess full time. How Hadrian had kept himself intact for the summers away from the insane headmaster was impressive.

If Dumbledore had adopted his child out to the Potters and twisted his mind almost beyond repair. Nearly killed him with muggle relatives and hardships at that blasted school, almost made Tom kill his own child. It wouldn’t surprise Tom if they learned Albus was the reason that he and his husband couldn’t remember their own son.

Carefully, Tom handed the paper to Severus, not letting Hadrian look on it too much. It was enough to know his little boy had lived it. He didn’t need to be reminded of it. Tom watched his husband flick through the pages, as a Potions Master, Severus knew the human body much better than Tom. Severus already fair complexion went white as a sheet as he lingered on a single page, his hands brushing Hadrian’s neck. The teen stiffened and glanced at the paper.

“Oh, you know.” It was dead. Tom had never heard the boy anything but buoyant and cheery. Always first with a welcoming embrace and a wide grin stretched across his tan cheeks and the bright green eyes. Caused by Tom’s curse, (how could he have disfigured his child. sparkling with warmth and light. Severus’ thumb grazed their child’s neck again.

“Show me.” Hadrian didn’t bother to fight it, ignoring the gasps and the small sharp sob from Draco as he pulled down his small morph. Nothing changed, except the smoothness of his skin. Now there were scars marring him horribly, not many that could be seen as most were on his back or his limbs. He still grimaced as Severus, one of his fathers, traced the thick and gnarled scar across his neck. Fingers deftly sweeping back up, the tiny scar the cut the upper left of his lip, the long line under his left eye. All three caused by the same beer bottle that Uncle Vernon had sent hurtling at his head. The long and faded scar on his forehead was much smoother, nearly healed and unseen beneath his hairline.

“See? It’s ugly.” Severus looked at him with such sorrow and Tom’s arms squeezed tighter against his waist. But both were overshadowed by Draco finally butting in and stomping over. Grabbing his mate’s face and slamming his lips over the other’s forcefully until he yielded, melting against his long time boyfriend’s grasp. Draco pulling back with a sharp gasp.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, never talk about yourself like that again.” Hadrian finally cracked a smile, Draco could feel it hovering just under his bottom lip as Hadrian looked at them with those mesmerizing eyes. The scars, the emotions, the strength Hadrian had for enduring them; they were all Hadrian’s and it was all beautiful to him.

“You’re a sap. Come on. Let’s go home. I, think we have more to talk about then we expected.”

\---

Late into the night, after a long and hard conversation where Severus, _Papa_ , said he would work on brewing a memory potion immediately. Though it wasn’t likely to work on Hadrian, it was fine. He didn’t want to remember school if he was the Potter that Draco had whined about and cursed constantly. His fathers were desperate to remember though.

Hadrian didn’t think it would matter too much to him if they didn’t remember. The way they had bracketed him between them. How S-Papa would look at him as if he hung the moon, or how Dad would look at him with so much awe and pride. Hissing to Nagini to watch over his prince with all she had. Hadrian knew that even if they couldn’t remember his birth and the year he’d been blessed to have with them, he would be fine. They loved him, and that was more than enough for Hadrian.

He could see why they wanted to remember, however. All the little moments had been taken from them. His birth, maybe even his first word, the memory of whoever attacked them and took their little boy away. Made them unable to get him back until all these years had passed.

Hell, if Hadrian hadn’t met Draco, he might have been ‘Potter’ full time. Slipping into whatever twisted role and mind-melding was forced on him. He’d never known his birth parents, maybe never even known his mate.

“Long day.” Smiling, Hadrian didn’t look up from where he was braiding his hair for bed. It was already near three in the morning and they were all exhausted. Nagini was slumped, sleeping blissfully on the charmed heated blanket she’d insisted having on one of their nightstands after she realized Hadrian was her ‘hatchling’. It seemed she felt as if she’d failed him and Tom, now determined not to fail once more. Draco stood behind him, they’re eyes meeting in the mirror, he didn’t even blink at the blonde’s nervousness. He knew his nerves were shot, but the… abuse he’d survived allowed him to outwardly brush most things off for later.

“That’s an understatement. We started with wanting a heritage test for me to see my bloodline and we ended up uncovering that I’m both the Boy-Who-Lived, stupid name, was mind raped and manipulated by an old creep, and taken from two loving fathers who were alive and grieving unaware while I was being beaten and starved. It’s… been a day.” Hadrian hadn’t meant to sound so bitter, but the soft smile Draco gave him soothed any worry he had. Letting his lover give him a chaste and soft kiss. Rubbing his shoulders over the loose tank top that Hadrian slept in.

“Come out on the balcony with me.” Hadrian didn’t fight or question it as he let Draco pull him up from the vanity and lead him to their small master patio. Hadrian’s herbs swayed softly in the brisk night wind, still blooming in the beginning spring. The stars shone brilliantly above them, making Hadrian smile with tired eyes. He’d never get sick of this view.

“Hadrian?” The brunet blinked, looking to his side and stepping back when he saw Draco on one knee. A box in his hands being wrung with the blonde’s jittery hands. Hadrian covered his mouth with his hands. “I’ve known you for so many years and loved you through all of them. The little arguments, the sass, the snark, the sweet, the nights in the doghouse. When I woke up on my sixteenth birthday at Hogwarts, your name on my lips and your love on my mind, I wasn’t even surprised. I knew you’d be the one I would spend my entirety with. For life and beyond death. I want to love you for all of it. For the rest of our lives. Hadrian Dragmire, now Hadrian Thomas Prince, will you marry me?”

The box fell open, revealing the shimmering platinum band with small diamond crusting and the ruby that was traditional for Dician weddings. It was in that second, Hadrian knew he’d been blessed. This caring, sweet man that was looking at him like he was the reason the world turned. Hadrian grinned.

“Yes. God, Dray, yes. I’d always marry you.” Draco grinned, a hysterical laugh bubbling up as he grabbed Hadrian in his arms and spun him around until they were both dizzy. Hadrian looked up at him and let his morph bleed away, uncaring of the scars as he kissed his _fiancé,_ the man smiled into the kiss before pulling away. Draco grabbed his hand. Kissing each knuckle before slipping the ring onto Hadrian’s ring finger, letting the small thrill, the ember, that lit up in his chest burn as he got to admire the ring on his hand. He grinned up at his groom, grabbing the front of the man’s shirt and shoving him back inside and onto the bed. Wandlessly and wordlessly throwing up a silencing charm and straddling his future husband with a wicked grin.

“No one’s going to expect us to be up for a while now, so I think we can spare an hour or two…” Dray looked up at him, flushed and looking so adoring and lovingly at him, with a healthy amount of pure love and lust. Hadrian squeezed his thighs against the hips underneath him, admiring the shudder of his lover and letting their joy bleed deep into the night.

In the same house, another pair of lovers were mutedly speaking. Tom rubbing his partner’s back soothingly as his partner weathered through the anxiety attack they both had known was coming after the reveal at the bank.

“I didn’t remember him Tom. I thought the few memories I had were dreams, the dragon plushie in my vault. I don’t remember being pregnant, I don’t remember naming him, watching him grow or crawling for the first time. And that paper…” Severus shuddered in his arms. “Tom, do you even know was the Carotid Artery is?”

His husband shook his head slowly, watching carefully as Severus pulled thin and callused fingers against his pulse point. “It’s the artery that leads to the brain, a laceration the scroll described would have killed him in minutes. That’s why he was magically exhausted that year, his magic was the only thing that kept him alive. We could have lost our son Tom! And we would have no idea what we’d lost.”

An icicle had formed in his chest, sharp, cold, and aching as he held his husband. His magic lashed out dangerously, shattering one of Severus’ empty vials while leaving the impromptu cauldron alone and brewing in the corner of the room. His baby. His son had suffered, and Tom was going to make sure every guilty person was punished thoroughly.

“With the potion you’re making we might remember.” Severus sighed into his chest.

“We have a good chance to remember yes. But Hadrian was exposed to compulsions and memory charms so early and so young that his memories of being Harry at Hogwarts are gone forever, and he was a baby so any memories with us are either faded to nothing or gone. When we get home, I want to make a blood purging potion. I want any remnant of that old bastard’s magic and blood adoption out of our baby.” Tom nodded placatingly, magic still lashing dangerously around them. Slowly, he stretched them out onto the bed, still holding tightly to his husband.

“Go to sleep love, we take it step by step in the morning.”


	3. Coming Home and Staying There

The morning rose softly, Hadrian’s eyes blinking as the glow pried his eyes open. Draco’s blond head was burrowed into his hair and his arms were squashing Hadrian’s face into his neck. The raven haired man laughed softly, kissing a hickey on Draco’s neck before rolling out of his grasp. Hissing a good morning to Nagini and wandering downstairs to start the coffee maker.

Hadrian blinked with mild surprise as the adults were already seated at the table, looking a little worse for wear. Tired and worn down. The man smiled at them gently and ducked past Tom, his father, to get into the kitchen. Pulling a box of pastries out of the fridge and tossing them on the counter for everyone to pick at. The pot of coffee was already brewed to Hadrian’s delight. Tom or Severus must have made coffee for them.

Quickly he fixed a coffee for him and his beloved (his fiancé his mind grinned) before settling down at the table and grabbing a French curler as Draco stumbled down the stairs, Nagini nipped at his heels.

“Good morning love,” Hadrian smiled. Draco grumbled but smiled back. Glancing around the room at all the adults before his mate handed him a cup of coffee with his left hand. Right still clutching his half eaten pastry.

His Lord and the other adults froze, staring at his son’s hand. Draco paused, giving his mate a quick glance up and down. Hadrian usually morphed the love bites away, so there were no marks. The blonde frowned a little bit in confusion when his uncle and his lord leveled him with twin venomous glares. Draco blinked again, the shimmer of red catching his eye.

The ring.

Oh f-

“And do tell me, what is that child?” Hadrian hummed, a smile on his lips.

“My ring.” Severus’ smile got strained, but he dropped the glare to look at his son.

“And, when did you get that?”

“Last night.”

“Anything else we should know about sweetheart?” Hadrian took a sip of his coffee, before letting a hand wander down to slip into Draco’s back pocket cheekily. Giving his parent’s a sly wink while Draco simultaneously wanted to grin like a loon and crawl into a hole and die before his fiancé’s parents murdered him and hid the body.

“Nothing you wanna know about Papa. I assure you.” Severus looked appalled but the Lord was ducking behind his husband where Draco could hear him snorting with quiet laughter, shoulder’s shaking as he tried to cover it with a cough. Severus glared at him.

“You may be my godson, but that is my little boy and I will poison you in your sleep if you hurt him. Are we understood.” Draco relaxed, smiling down at his fiancé.

“I never would, you may actually have to worry about him hurting me-ah!” Hadrian smacked Draco’s bicep with a pout that dissolved into a grin. “See! Abuse! I’m in danger Uncle Sev!”

"Wimp.”

Draco grinned and Hadrian grinned back, before Severus cleared his throat.

“Now that we’re all awake, there is something I would like to talk to you about. I was brewing last night and I brewed a purging potion for you, this is all your choice however Hadrian. Only take it if you want to.” Severus placed the bottle onto the counter and the raven studied it. The color was a nearly clear blue and it smelled like a flower field, it wouldn’t taste nearly as pleasant however he knew.

“This, will it purge out the blood adoption? How much change should I expect then?” Tom, Dad, looked him up and down curiously, Papa was more matter of fact as he tapped the vial in Hadrian’s hands.

“Your Metamorphagus traits will have stopped most physical changes, but you might notice a slight difference in your bone structure, eye color, and or skin tone. Maybe even hair color. This is to both clear any lasting compulsions, and possibly some of the memory charms and potions, and void out the blood adoption so that we can keep custody of you, should Wizarding Britain not recognize your foreign magical guardian. The last thing either of us want is you caught back into this war too. You had no place in it, you have no obligation to try and clean up the mess that Dumbledore caused.” Hadrian looked up at them, his parents.

He was wary of course, but he also didn’t think his effortless looking more like his fathers would be so bad. Hadrian relaxed his shoulders and let out a sigh, raising the vial in a small toast, though he didn’t know what to. Having a family again? Finding his birth heritage? Reclaiming what he’d lost?

“For the goddesses.” Hadrian took the potion like a shot, letting it burn down his throat without really tasting it. He shuddered as he felt it crawl through him, it stung. His fathers were quick to sit him down, Dad was at his back supporting him, while Papa flitted around checking his temperature and smoothing his bangs over. Hadrian curled into his Dad’s arms, it felt so weird, like his skin was vibrating out of his body, but he still held on. It would be over soon, just like his Papa kept whispering into his hair.

Finally, the feeling ebbed and faded away, leaving Hadrian a little shaky but otherwise fine. Hadrian opened his eyes to look up at his Dad who froze, he stayed still to let the older man trace the skin just beside his eyes.

“You have my eyes. Just like I thought.” A warm smile broke out onto his face. “Looks like you have Severus dark hair though, and his cheeks.”

His Papa swept in to shield his other side, looking him up and down as well with a proud smirk.

“You’re a little tanner, but not unrecognizable from how you looked before. Would you like to see?” Hadrian nodded swiftly, letting his father, Dad, (Having two fathers was slightly confusing with titles, he could finally sympathize with his sisters in the homeland with multiple mothers) support him to the bathroom. The Malfoys stayed quietly in the kitchen. Hadrian peered into the mirror.

They were right, it was still him. His skin was still tanned, but now it seemed more natural and less like it was just Hadrian staying in the sunny restaurant all day. His hair had changed from a dark brown to a glossy black, the only flecks of color was the slight sheen of brown when the light hit his hair just right. His eyes were the most different part, they went from that vibrant green to a dark and endless blue like an ocean.

It felt like coming home, looking into his own eyes. How they should’ve looked from the start.

Hadrian glanced down at his hand. Proof of his lover’s devotion, to his parents and their proud eyes on him. To him and how he now resembled them again.

This was coming home. Staying home.

Hadrian grinned at his Dad, “Now, since we have this all sorted out. How about you and Narcissa help me with wedding plans for after you all win that stupid British war against the old man? We have a lot of work if we’re going to win a war and pull off a marriage in a timely fashion!”

His Papa choked as Hadrian skipped out of the room and tackled his beloved in his arms. Nagini hissing delightedly and the Malfoy’s snickering quietly at his parents.

Yes. This was coming home.


End file.
